


A Phoenix Wright/Miles Edgeworth Slash Story in 6 Acts

by JackOfNone



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M, blatant trolling, ludicrous minimalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfNone/pseuds/JackOfNone





	A Phoenix Wright/Miles Edgeworth Slash Story in 6 Acts

Objection!

Confession!

Affection?

Erection!

Rejection?!

Dejection.


End file.
